Kotetsu (weapon)
The , also known as Long and Koutetsu, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually of the katana class. It is named for famed blacksmith Nagasone Kotetsu, although "kotetsu" can also mean "steel" in Japanese. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is a sword equippable by the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA and PSP/iOS remakes, Cerberus, found in the Earthgift Shrine, drops the Kotetsu. It has an Attack Power of 22. Final Fantasy III The Kotetsu is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight class. Like all dark swords, it is effective against dividing enemies. One can be found in Bahamut's Lair, the Cave of Shadows, and in Falgabard. It provides a 105 boost to Attack. Final Fantasy IV Kotetsu, originally called Long, is a weapon for Edge that has 45 Attack and 40 Accuracy. It is bought in Feymarch for 11,000 gil. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kotetsu provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, and is found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. It can be used by all ninjas. Final Fantasy V The Kotetsu is a katana equippable by Samurai. One can be found in Exdeath's Castle, while additional others must be won from Numb Blade. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for criticals. Final Fantasy VI Cyan Garamonde can equip the Kotetsu, which may be bought in Narshe, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 800 gil. It provides 66 Attack, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. It is Cyan's second weakest weapon. Kotetsu is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas may become the Kotetsu if the Counter ability is its dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Kotetsu appears as a generic low-level Great Katana usable by Samurai. Final Fantasy XII The Kotetsu is the cheapest and weakest katana in this game, purchasable in Rabanastre and Jahara for 3,800 gil. It is also a very rare loot drop from Werewolves. It has an Attack power of 50, and requires the Katana 1 license to equip. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, only the Mononofu class may equip the Kotetsu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Kotetsu is a Draw Out ability used by Samurai. It is learned for 180 JP and releases dark spirits an an area around the caster. The weapon itself provides 8 Attack and can be bought for 3,000 gil from Chapter 2 onwards. The weapon is called Koutetsu in the PlayStation translation. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kotetsu is used by Assassins and Ninja. The Assassin can learn one of its best skills, Rockseal, from this katana. It has an Attack power of 37 and can be bought for 8,000 gil from Cyril and 9,000 gil everywhere else. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Along with the Assassin and Ninja, the new Parivir Job can use the Kotetsu, which teaches the Skyfury Blade skill for 300 AP to said Job. The Kotetsu can also teach the Wood Veil ability to Ninjas and requires 200 AP to master. Assassins can also learn Rockseal from the Kotetsu, like the last game. It provides +34 Attack and +5 Defense, and can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Body Ceffyl, Moon Ring, and Goldcap. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kotetsu is a weapon usable by Jack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Kotetsu is a Clavat-only weapon that provides +130 Attack. It can be made using the Noble's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Kotetsu is a mid-ranked sword that provides 93 Attack and +5 Stun. It takes one slot and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is Gilgamesh's level 90 exclusive weapon. It provides +63 Attack, +34 Bravery, -1 Defense, and EX Force Absorption +5%. It can be traded for 158,000 gil, an Osafune, an Electrum, and five Giant's Dreams. Etymology Nagasone Kotetsu was a Japanese swordmaker of the early Edo period. Kotetsu worked as an armorer for some time, but later switched to swordmaking. His swords were known for their great strength and their ability to cut through helmets. However, Kotetsu's swords were often faked, and they were so well faked that even Kotetsu himself is said to have not been able to tell the difference. Gallery